1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heterocyclic compounds, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof for controlling animal pests, which also include arthropods and especially insects.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2008/028903 A2, WO 2003/077918 A1 and WO 2003/029210 A2 disclose heterocyclic compounds for which pharmaceutical applications are described.
Further heterocycles which may be used in plant protection are described in WO 2009/149858, WO 2010/006713, WO 2011/045240 and WO 2011/045224.
Modern crop protection compositions have to meet many demands, for example in relation to efficacy, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, the combinability with other active compounds or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as well as the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active compound requires. Furthermore, resistances may occur. For all these reasons alone, the search for novel crop protection agents cannot be considered as having been concluded, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having properties which, compared to the known compounds, are improved at least in respect of individual aspects.